<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big and Loud by Kayndred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656050">Big and Loud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayndred/pseuds/Kayndred'>Kayndred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batman Beyond - Freeform, Explosions, Fire, Future Tech, Introspection, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Red Hood - Freeform, Time Travel, and he cosplays his terror, but like, he's got trauma, i don't make the rules, look I love him and he can be a great dad depending on the writer, mentions of negligent Bruce Wayne, mentions of other members of the batfam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayndred/pseuds/Kayndred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason takes the new bat on a tour of the town, where they may or may not paint a lot of stuff red. (Okay, it's just Jason painting.) (If by painting you mean making things explode.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big and Loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are <em> out of your fragging mind!</em>" New bat yells over the roar of the flames. He's got his cowl pulled back and one hand over his eyes, squinting at the inferno that had once been a warehouse full of drugs. He's got a look in his eye like he's maybe a little in love with the fire, though, like <em> whoa, that's actually pretty hot. </em> </p><p>Jason claps him on the back, smirking when he staggers forward, the claws on one of his hands springing out. "You're not half bad," he says, and McGinnis grins a little, looking back at the fire and putting his claws away.</p><p>Jason likes Terry - he's scrappy. He hadn't been there when the future bat had apparently dropped in on Dickie-bird and Damian while dealing with a gang, but from the bruising on Dick's face and the way Damian's taken to glaring and looking at the teen with speculation in turns, he thinks the kid's got umph. </p><p>Plus he's basically got everyone on their toes, being from the future or what the fuck ever. There's a not so little part of Jason that loves the side-eyeing that happens when Terry's in the mansion. Dick's warmed up to him plenty, in his own clingy, invasive way. Tim looks at Terry like he's a puzzle that needs to be solved (which he is, but that's beside the point), while Damian can't seem to decide whether he wants to kill Terry in his sleep or steal the suit from him. Maybe both. Cass hasn't seen him yet and Steph thinks he's hot, even if his slang's weird.</p><p>Vernacular aside, Jason's interested in the grit of the kid, the rough edges that turn his training - what little he has of it, the kid's flying more green that Dick in scaled panties - into street brawler tactics. He's dirty, even though he tries not to be, and it's interesting. It makes him wonder about whoever's living in the manor in Terry's future, who's letting the kid run around with a suit fit to put Bruce's newest to shame with only enough training not to get himself skinned? </p><p>It reeks of the type of negligence Jason isn't okay with, the same sort of hypocritical bullshit Bruce pulls when he's being stubborn and more emotionally disconnected than usual.</p><p>Whatever - Terry's his, in a sense. He's rooming with Jason in one of the better bolt holes, he's eating Jason's food, he's patrolling Jason's routes. It's more for his safety than anything else, just in case Bruce or Damian decide he's too much of a threat to good old Gotham. It's always better to have the new variable on your side, after all, and Jason's sort of itching to get his hands on new bat's explosives.</p><p>He throws an arm around Terry's shoulders and swings them around, aiming for a different corner of Crime Alley to pester.</p><p>"C'mon, new kid, let's go see what that fancy, future-tech suit of yours can do."</p><p>Terry drags the full face mask down, but his grin isn't lost even when Jason pushes him off the top of edge of the roof and he has to snap his wings out before he turns into batpancake in the alley below.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Batman Beyond and Terry are probably my favorite pieces of Batman media and Batman character, respectively, and I think it's a damn shame there's not more of Terry being a teen with the rest of the batfam out there. Be the fic you want to see in the world and all that.</p><p>Cross posted from tumblr. Originally inspired by art belonging to everking, which is no longer hosted. Originally posted 7/25/2014.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://morethanthedark.tumblr.com/">Here I am.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>